We Were There
by XxBloodyredrosexX
Summary: Bella and her friends always seem to be day-dreaming about Edward Cullen, the school's heartthrob, for he seems unreachable. They set themselves on a mission to get close to him to explore what "love" is. Bella prepares her heart to face the one-sided love she slowly allowed to take place, which will be the best thing for her or the worst. Or is it a one-sided love after all?
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT Author's note: **Hello everybody! I am back! **If I have readers here that are still following my late story "In Love With A Wolf",** I wanted to apologize for not updating in such a long time. You see, I had finished that story and had the document in my last laptop, which from one day to another suddenly stopped working so the whole story was lost. I got so mad that I lost complete inspiration to finish it and to keep writing. But after a long while of being on hiatus, I got the inspiration to start writing again and alas, _this_ story was born. I WILL make this story and "In Love With A Wolf" my summer projects so I will be working and updating them. THANK YOU SO MUCH for reading this story and for being patient with me. I hope you can forgive me!

* * *

**Summary**: Bella and her friends always seem to be day-dreaming about Edward Cullen, the school's heartthrob, for he seems unreachable. Setting themselves on a mission to get close to him, they begin their journey to explore what "love" is. With that, Bella prepares her heart to face the one-sided love she slowly allowed to take place, which will be the best thing for her or the worst. Or is it a one-sided love after all?

A story about growth, friendship and most importantly, about first love.

**Rated M** for future chapters.

**Ages:**

Edward: 15 years old

Jasper: 16 years old

Bella and her friends: 15 years old

(They will all get older as the story progresses)

* * *

**~*We Were There*~**

**Chapter One **

**Bella's P.O.V**

* * *

**T**he classroom was awfully quiet this time in the morning, something _very_ unusual. But there was a reason for that.

"I wonder if he will be absent today." Jessica pouted as she turned her back from the window, her long ponytail falling over her shoulder.

I sighed and turned away from the window as well. "It'll be a boring day, that's for sure."

She nudged me with a smile and I laughed, my cheeks turning hot. It was silly how all of us girls got so hyped and giggly at this hour because of someone we didn't even know personally.

"There he is!" A girl said in a high-pitched voice, tapping at the window's glass with her long, pale finger. Instantly, all the girls rushed to the window with big smiles and giggles. I wasn't going to lie: I was part of the crowd. My eyes wandered through the scenery of the front area of out school for a moment; searching, until I finally caught sight of that bronze hair we knew so well.

"He's so handsome!"

"And cool!"

His name is Edward Cullen, and he is the most popular guy in our grade, and maybe even the entire school. Every girl swooned at the mere sight of him, and even without saying a word Edward stood out and his presence was felt. The class I was in was one of the unfortunate ones that lacked Edward's presence during the day. However, we were fortunate enough to have his classroom next to our own. Because of that, we'd wait impatiently for his arrival every morning and sigh dreamily as he walks through the hallway to go to his class.

A few giggles, blushing cheeks and sighs later, we saw Edward disappear from sight as he entered the school building. The girls were all together talking about him, when someone said, "I don't know why all of you do that. He's only a stuck up jerk."

"Stop being jealous, _Mike_," Jessica said, emphasizing his name for some reason. "I bet that if it were _you_ who the girls giggled over, you wouldn't have a problem, now would you?"

Mike scoffed but said nothing else on the matter, making Jessica feel victorious. When the bell rang, we all settled down in our seats, but we all kept an eye out for that bronze haired boy who would soon pass through the hallway.

"I wonder what you need to do to catch the attention of someone like him," I said. "Or what type of girl do you need to be."

Angela rested her cheek on her palm as we saw Edward rushing off. "I bet you'd have to be a beautiful girl." she sighed away.

"With long blonde hair falling at your back like a cascade of golden curls," Jessica followed.

"And a way in her manner of walking," I added. We sighed dreamily in union.

"You three are pretty," Mike said casually as he rolled his eyes. There was a hint of annoyance in his voice. And I could have sworn I heard him say "Teenage girls" under his breath.

"Oh, we know," Jessica said, hitting him on the back of his head with her hand. Mike jumped slightly in his chair, surprised.

"Hey! Whatcha' do that for?!"

"_But_," Jessica continued, fixing the pink bow she had on the side of her head. "Someone like him - who looks like a celebrity - surely must have high standards when it comes to a girl."

"Hey!" Angela exclaimed, making a face that I couldn't help myself from laughing.

"What if he seeks something else?" We all jumped at the sound of Eric's voice.

"Eric! You eevee's dropper!" Jessica brought her hand to her chest and made a dramatic pose.

"I'm just saying," he said. "Not all guys just think about looks, you know? There's more than that to a person."

"_Lies_!" Jessica said, turning her back to him.

I could tell that Mike was getting irritated. "What would you know? You three are inexperienced when it comes to guys to know shit. I mean, you guys have never even had a boyfriend before."

"Shut up, Mike!" Angela said quietly, a bit embarrassed at his facts.

"You're saying that like all we think about are _boys_."

Mike gave Jessica a look that only meant that they were going to have this argument for days on end. It's true that we would day-dream about Edward Cullen, and it's true that we have never had a boyfriend before, but the way he said those things made me think about how the rest of the class looked at us girls. Maybe we should stop day dreaming about a boy we would never talk to. I shook my head, shooing those thoughts away. It was perfectly normal for a 15-year-old girl to think about boys.

"I wonder when the teacher is coming," Angela said to me. I nodded, and before I could tell her anything, the teacher rushed in the classroom, excusing himself for being late and telling us to take our things out for today's lecture. I could still hear Mike and Jessica snickering at each other over the comments Mike said and it made me laugh a little.

I looked out the glass wall of our classroom and stared blankly at the lockers. I wonder what type of girl could she be, the girl who will make Edward Cullen fall madly in love?

* * *

"So, Bella, where do you want to eat your lunch today?" Angela asked as we walked through the crowded hallway. I always brought my lunch to school because I hated being in the cafeteria. It was always too crowded, too loud. I asked her if we could eat on the rooftop, and she agreed. Angela was like me; she didn't like being in loud places, so we always separated from the group and ate elsewhere. Everyone knew that, so they never intervened with us. Sometimes they would join us, but other times they'd prefer to stay in the cafeteria and join in on the crowd and busy rumors.

After reaching the rooftop, which was our secondary favorite place to eat our lunch, we noticed other people. Angela groaned softly as soon as we saw the girl and boy at the far corner.

"Wait," I whispered as she turned her back to leave.

"What is it?" she whispered back to me, crouching like I was.

"Look there, it's Edward and our upper classmate, Lauren."

Angela gasped. "Is it a love confession?" We stared at each other with wide eyes and went to the other side of the rooftop, which had a wall in the middle, and hid behind it to see if we could hear better.

"At second thought," came her voice. "We shouldn't. It's their privacy."

"Aren't you curious?" I asked her. After hesitating, she nodded softly as she bit her lip.

What Angela and I saw on that rooftop was a confession scene, a love one at that. Seeing Lauren's beauty and her popularity, we thought that Edward would surely accept her. But to our surprise, he didn't. For a moment, I felt a sting in my chest.

"I see," Lauren lowered her head and I could see how she bit her lip and took a deep breath, probably too embarrassed to look at him. Without another word from either of them, she walked away. Angela and I stayed completely still until we were sure that Edward left as well. Angela shook my arm a little, making me turn my attention towards her.

"He's not leaving. We should go instead before he realizes we're here," she whispered into my ear. I nodded in agreement, and as we made our way to the stairs, I noticed something.

"Angela! I don't have my school bag!"

"What?!" she whispered harshly. I couldn't help but laugh at ourselves. We were acting like we just saw a murder and tried to sneak away. "Don't laugh! When did you put your bag down, anyway?"

"I don't know!" I whispered in between fits of soft laughter. "With all the excitement, I must have put it down without even realizing it."

"Well let's go find it before he catches us! Handsome as he may be, Edward sometimes scares me."

We walked quickly to where we were only to realize that my bag was nowhere in sight.

"Are you sure you left it here?" Angela asked me.

"Excuse me," Angela and I froze at the sound of a male voice. My heart started to race, because even thought I've never heard him speak before, I knew it was Edward Cullen. He caught us. He must have known we over heard! But at the same time, his voice was calm, smooth, and a bit ... addicting, like the type of voice you wouldn't get tired of listening to, so something in me told me that maybe he wasn't angry at all. "Is this yours?"

As if we were two robots stuck together, Angela and I turned around at the same time, eyes wide opened in surprise. There stood Edward Cullen holding my pink school bag with a bunny plush hanging on the zipper. Great.

I nodded almost robotically and he handed me the school bag, and without another word, he turned around and made his way to the stairs.

"We've never been this close to him before," Angela said. "He has green eyes."

"He has green eyes," I repeated so softly, so in awed, that the wind probably flew away with my words and Angela most probably didn't hear them at all.

* * *

**Author's note:** Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Ages:**

**Edward**: 15 years old

**Jasper**: 16 years old

**Bella and her friends**: 15 years old

(They will all get older as the story progresses)

* * *

**~*We Were There*~**

Chapter 2

Bella's P.O.V

* * *

**F**or some reason, I didn't want to tell the others what happened in the rooftop, which was odd. I would normally be giggling at anything when it came to Edward Cullen, but there was something in me that told me to just... not. I felt strangely shy suddenly at just the thought of looking or even talking about him. However, I knew that Angela would say something to Jessica. And she did.

"Man," Jessica sighed as she leaned her back on the bench. I saw how some leaves from the tree above us fell on her hair. "I should eat with you guys at the rooftop next time."

"If there will _be_ a next time," I said, looking away from them now. I drew my attention to a football player that was yelling at the others players on the field. The football field was filled with people as the football players began their afternoon practice. Although there were some girls cheering for them, there were also some spectators on the bleachers, but instead of watching them practice, they were gathered in circles and just chatting with each other. I guess everyone was doing their best to enjoy this sunny day by staying outside instead of indoors.

Angela's laughter drew my attention back at them. I noticed Jessica shaking her head to get the leaves off her hair. I chuckled a bit. "You could say Bella got a bit traumatized."

"I would be as well. Especially because of the bunny strap on the schoolbag. No offense, Bella."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, none taken." I said sarcastically.

Jessica laughed. "It's cute, it's cute!" she assured me. _Of course it was cute, that's the point of putting it on the schoobag_. "But if we're going to get close to Edward, we're going to have to act like women."

I looked at Jessica with wide eyes, my heart skipping a beat. "Who says we're getting close to him?"

Angela was a fit of nerves. "I won't lie, the idea of talking to Edward - or being his friend, for that matter - kinda intimidates me. How will we even get close to him? Everyone seems to get rejected by him! He only ever hangs out with that Jasper guy and I've heard that he's a delinquent. Jessica, this is a bad idea."

Even though the thought of being Edward's friend caused butterflies to flutter in my stomach, I couldn't help but to think Angela was right. We're from completely different worlds. It wouldn't be that easy to be his friend. What, were we suppose to just go up to him and go, "Hey, wanna be friends?" His eyes are intimidating enough. And so... dreamy...

"Oh, come on!" Jessica stood up. "How we'll we ever know what love is if we don't even try?"

Angela and I spoke in union. "_Love_?"

Jessica only smiled. "You know, _love_. I've read all about it in magazines and books. And even in movies. I want to know what love is. Don't you?"

"What does Edward have to do with this? Trying to be his friend is difficult enough! And we - we wouldn't be his type anyway. We already talked about that." Angela sighed, leaning herself against my shoulder in defeat.

"You know what they say, 'Nothing is impossible.'" Jessica winked at us.

"That is so cliché." I laughed, which made Jessica pout.

A fraction of a second later, she recovered into her cheerful self. "Girls, we're on a mission."

* * *

"There he is," a girl whispered. We all looked out the hallway as Edward made his way through. My heart began to pound in my chest at the sight of him. He was so handsome...

_"Excuse me...Is this yours?"_

I bit my lip. That was so _embarrassing_! He must have known we heard everything! I started to have an internal battle with myself as I remembered yesterday's event, until I heard a girl gasp. I saw as Edward, quiet and mysterious and serious and utterly handsome, looked our way for a moment and then turned his attention to Jasper, which was enough to make all the girls giggle instantly. After all, Edward has never looked this way before. When he walks, it's like he stares blankly ahead and ignores everything and everyone around him.

I swallowed hard, the speed of my heartbeat growing. It was only for a split second, but I could have sworn his eyes met mine. I wonder if he remembered me... But do I _want_ him to remember me? I groaned, still traumatized.

"He looked at me!"

"_No_, he looked at _me_!"

I felt my face hot as I looked down at my shoes. That was silly of me. Maybe I was being too conceited. He didn't look at me at all, maybe he just looked at us because all the girls are at the door just staring at him. I wonder if he thinks we're weird.

"Excuse me, coming through - gah! It's _way_ too early for this!" I looked up as I recognized that voice. Mike was trying to get passed the crowd of girls that were at the door, still talking and giggling, might I add. I made my way out of the crowd and into the classroom as well, trying to not remember anything involving Edward Cullen.

"Hey, Mike," I greeted when he finally got passed the girls. He fixed his blonde hair quickly.

"Fucking Cullen," I heard him mumbled under his breath. He smiled at me after fixing himself up. "Hey, Bells. Ready for that math test?"

My eyes widened. I felt my soul leave my body.

Mike sighed. "You forgot? Geez, Bells. Get Cullen outta that head of yours and concentrate on the important stuff."

I opened my mouth to defend myself, but Mike cut me off.

"Here, you can study from my notebook while the teacher gets here. At least to have a little something on your mind."

I took the notebook and sighed. "Thanks." If I get a bad grade on this exam, I'll go bald.

* * *

"What? You're going to ride the _school bus_?"

"Yeah, my dad can't pick me up today, so I told him I could take the bus home. He's really busy at the Station."

Angela seemed worried. "But you've never taken the bus alone. My mom can take you to your house, no problem!"

I laughed at them, knowing why they were so worried about me. "I'll be fine, guys. It's a ride straight home and the bus stop is only a block away from my house. I can manage to get home safely without fainting."

Jessica and Angela seemed really worried and only stared at me. I rolled my eyes and waved them off, hurrying to the bus as it hunk the horn. I tripped on my way to the bus and cursed at myself. I didn't dare to look back at Angela and Jessica, knowing they'd probably take me out of here by force.

The school bus was packed with people, which I didn't think would happen. I groaned, hating the fact that I would have to stay up during the ride to my house, but then I saw an empty space at the far back and quickly made my way there before anyone took it. As I got closer, I could see why nobody sat there. There, with his head leaning against the glass and eyes closed, sat _Edward-freaking-Cullen. _I swear my jaw dropped and my heart fluttered like a little bird. I didn't know if I should sit there next to him or just stand up and grab onto something.

"Hey, miss, you need to sit down. It's dangerous." I heard the bus driver say.

"Crap," I whispered. I saw next to Edward Cullen, barely breathing. I held absolutely still as the bus moved.

Oh my God, I am sitting next to Edward-freaking-Cullen.

I quickly looked for my phone to text Jessica. As I started texting, the bus came to a halt, making me bump into the back of the seat that was in front of me and making me drop my phone. "ouch..."

"Damn," I heard a voice groan. I froze.

From the corner of my eye, I could see Edward picking something from the ground, his knee pressing against my own as he bend.

Edward's knee is touching me.

We made physical contact.

I made physical contact with Edward Cullen.

"Excuse me, but is this yours?" To my dismay, in Edward's hand was my phone. I gulped and nodded, still not looking at him in the eye as I took it.

I touched his hand.

"It's you," I heard him say casually as he settled back in the seat. This time, I looked at him. He wasn't smiling, but he didn't seem angry either. His voice was soft, just like yesterday, with no hint of anger or annoyance.

"You remember me?" As soon as the words left my mouth, I regretted them. I sounded so pathetic! I sounded like a fangirl of some soft. Geez, Bella!

I felt my cheeks hot, so I looked away from him. Edward didn't say anything, though, on the entire ride to my house. When I reached my stop, I took my things and got up without looking at him. I was too embarrassed. After I got off the school bus and I heard its engine roar to life as it left, I decided to look back.

I gasped in horror. Edward Cullen was behind me. He looked at me and furrowed his brows for a moment, his untidy bronze hair falling over his right eye.

"There's something on your shoulder," he said and then turned around and walked ahead. I was too shocked to even look at my shoulder to see what he meant. Edward Cullen lived in the same neighborhood as me.

The. Same. Neighborhood.

Like a freaky stalker, I simply stayed staring at his figure until I saw him turn around the corner. But just before he disappeared, he looked back at where I was. I gulped, my chest reacting immediately. He looked at me? And maybe... that time at school as well?

He looked at me. He remembered me.

After just standing there for a moment, I looked at my shoulder and noticed that a bird had pooped on my sweater. "Are you serious?!"

* * *

**Author's Note**: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! (: Please let me know what you think so I can know if I should continue it or not. Excuse me if I had misspellings, I still don't have a Beta!


End file.
